Tales of Interest
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Compendio de pequeñas historias de CCS, que giran en torno a la pareja de Shaoran y Sakura.


The Time that Falls from Our Hands

* * *

><p>Le había tomado un tanto el reconocerlo.<p>

Había sido un desfile de tazas de café de cerámica de colores, por el borde de la mesa de maderas y azulejos en dónde estaba sentado; la transición necesaria para llegar a la conclusión. Tomaba de la octava taza cuando suspiró finalmente, viéndola atender al cliente cerca del estrado con una sonrisa que se iba a iluminar incluso los recovecos con telarañas.  
>Apreció meditabundo cómo su cabello brillaba bajo las franjas de luz que se colaban por la ventana, al degustar un trago de café negro y cómo su bonito delantal lucía prístino y almidonado.<p>

Fantaseó brevemente sobre el aroma de su cabello.  
>¿Tutti Frutti?<br>¿Chicle?  
>Lucía más como una chica de fresas y frambuesas, sí toda su experiencia en personas le decía algo.<br>Pero apostaba el tiempo del mundo a que ella, a que su fragancia corporal, olía a vainilla.

Tenía esta necesidad imperante de abrazarla y hundirse en la intersección de su cuello solo para inhalar profundamente la dulzura que le destilaba y quedarse ahí sin moverse en mucho tiempo.

O quizá esa era solo la percepción que tenía de ella, con sus sonrisas dulces y con su apariencia amable.

De todas formas, sea lo que fuere, no cambiaba el resultado.

Había una increíble posibilidad de que... estuviera enamorándose de ella.  
>Si el desquiciante anhelo de lanzársele encima no era prueba suficiente.<p>

La vio esbozar esa maravillosa sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y el corazón le dio un vuelco inesperado.

Sí, más que nada, enamorándose locamente de ella.

Era muy ridículo.  
>Jamás habían hablado, fuera del convenio entre cliente y vendedor.<p>

Unas sonrisas magnánimas aquí, unas preguntas usuales sobre qué iba a pedir por allá, y pagar en la caja con un simple gracias que nada más estaba allí por mera cortesía.  
>O al menos, así había sido hasta que se empezó a fijar en ella, y dejaron de ser corteses para ser patéticos balbuceos nerviosos, porque no podía hablar otra cosa más.<p>

Pero..., bueno.  
>Hablar con ella era lo de menos. (O... quizá lo menos difícil de dos cosas complejas.)<p>

A Shaoran le gustaba ir a tomar café.

Salir cada vez que pudiera y pasarse la tarde observando el mundo moverse lentamente.  
>Disfrutaba mucho de perder el tiempo y ella siempre estaba ahí, ¿cómo no fijarse?<br>En todos lados, en todas partes, ahí estaba ella.

Al principio pensó que estaba siendo atormentado, pero luego empezó a disfrutarlo culposamente.  
>Ser perseguido por el objeto de tus afecciones cuando estás perdidamente enamorado de ellas no representa realmente un problema.<br>Aunque, en este caso distanciaba mucho de ser el típico caso de delirio de enamorado.

Cuando Shaoran decía que la veía en todas partes era _literal_.

A veces se la encontraba como una azafata en vuelos, otras como edecán de una empresa y otras incluso como maestra. La lista de ocupaciones era larga y variada, pero la que era siempre era una constante era ésta, la de una camarera en un pequeño café de la ciudad.

No solo en este café.  
>En varios más.<p>

Y, mientras que esto por sí solo le representaba un problema, no era lo que más le aturdía.

Ocurría que, bueno... Shaoran no era una persona común y corriente. Era un viajero en el tiempo.  
>Algunos ayeres atrás, de una particular investigación sin frutos para lo que investigaba, encontró la forma de moverse por las corrientes del tiempo. Tomando la decisión de viajar y viajar y viajar hasta que su propio tiempo terminara desgastándose en las líneas de la existencia.<p>

Y a ella, a ella la había visto en el pasado y en el futuro más veces de las que podía recordar.

La primera vez que había ocurrido, pensó que sus ojos le habían engañado. Cuando comenzó a repetirse con una frecuencia alarmante, Shaoran pensó que se estaba volviendo loco y que su mente lo estaba atormentando.  
>Y luego comenzó a disfrutarlo… y ya se sabe el resto.<p>

Shaoran venía aquí cada tarde que podía.  
>Pese a moverse días adelante o días atrás, siempre regresaba a este tiempo a tomar café todas las tardes en el pequeño café escondido en el centro de la ciudad, dónde solo los regulares mantenían a flote el local.<br>Existían veces en que tomaba café en las cafeterías de otros tiempos, y ella también estaba ahí.  
>Siempre ahí.<br>Y a Shaoran, que ya no tenía nada seguro y que se entretenía con los cambios dramáticos en los que se sumergía, comenzó a contar con esa constante en su vida.

Pero no importa cuanta era su necesidad de acercarse a ella, la incógnita no le abandonaba.  
>¿Qué era ella?<br>¿Por qué se le aparecía siempre, no importando el tiempo o lugar?  
>¿Qué significaba aquello?<p>

Shaoran se lamió los labios lánguidamente, disfrutando que estaban impregnados de café mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
>Hoy iba a descubrirlo.<p>

De repente, la taza de café se quedó vacía.  
>La contempló amargamente; el final había llegado demasiado rápido para su gusto.<br>Podía pedir otra taza, pero "ocho" sonaba bien, para un número mágico y par de la suerte, ¿no?  
>Cuando descansó la taza, fue la primera vez que se fijó en lo ridículo que se veían tantas sobre su pequeña mesita.<p>

Se levantó entonces y se acercó a la caja a pagar.  
>La siempre radiante sonrisa le saludó una vez más.<p>

-Ocho tazas de café negro expresso Americano.-le informó, sin ninguna señal particular en la voz de amabilidad.

Presionó algunos botones en la máquina registradora de metal, e inquirió energéticamente.-¿Algo más?

Shaoran tomó un suspiró profundo.  
>-Sí, me preguntaba cual sería el próximo trabajo con el cual te voy a ver.-No era una pregunta, era una demanda.<p>

Shaoran esperaba que se sorprendiera y que luego dijese que no comprendía su petición, asustándola efectivamente para desgarrar cualquier posibilidad con la que él soñara. Para su sorpresa, solo lo primero ocurrió. El joven de origen chino descubrió que además de esa sonrisa de azúcar que era como un rayo de Sol que le iluminaba cada vez que le veía, también tenía una calculadora y cínica, como si veneno se deslizara a través de sus labios.  
>Igual de besable que la primera, de verdad.<p>

-Te tomó tanto.-se rió, efectivamente reescribiendo todo lo que Shaoran sabía de sus gestos. Era un cambio notorio de la joven amable que siempre le servía el café, pero podía verla ahí todavía, combinada con encanto y con la perversidad de un gato jugando con un ratón, nada más por ocio.

Y, al demonio si aquello no le atraía más hacia ella.

De todas formas, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-subió la voz. -¿Y quién eres?

Ella salió de detrás del estrado, sin decir una palabra, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta del local.  
>Por alguna razón, Shaoran lo tomó como una señal de que le siguiera y terminó a su lado, bajo el tapete de bienvenida en la entrada, con el sol poniéndose frente a ellos.<p>

Hubo un silencio, dónde ella apreciaba la puesta y él seguía con la mirada pegada a ella.  
>No necesariamente por la búsqueda de una respuesta.<br>Se veía como un sueño en la luz de ocaso.

-Te llamas Shaoran y te mueves por el flujo del tiempo, ¿no es así?- le preguntó, sin dejar de admirar la puesta.

Bueno, sabía demasiado.  
>Eso nunca era una buena señal.<p>

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- mordió las palabras. Podía ser ella la mujer más encantadora del mundo, pero no dejaba esto de ser peligroso para él.

-Bueno, eres un viajero en el tiempo y yo soy una bruja. No es ciencia espacial, ¿sabes?-le volteó a verle, los ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿Una bruja?-inquirió, el escepticismo derramándose pesadamente sobre la pregunta.

-¿Dudando de mi palabra un científico que descubrió una forma viable de trasportarse por el tiempo cuando todo el mundo dudó de él? No me lo esperaba, en serio.-le dijo, obviamente buscando molestarlo un poco, sí le delataba la sonrisa amable a la que había regresado.

Shaoran estaba más interesado por otras cosas que el aparente conocimiento que ella albergaba de él.

-¿Tú también puedes…?- y descubrió que era una pregunta idiota por cómo ella solo le obsequió una mirada de complicidad.-¿Entonces porque nunca te has acercado a mí?

No fue hasta que Shaoran repasara esta conversación una y otra vez, días después, antes de dormir, que se daría cuenta lo demandantemente idiota que había sonado aquello.

-No se me permite interferir.-explicó con una sonrisa triste, de forma enigmática.-Pero ahora que tú te has acercado a mí, eso ya no es un problema.

Las preguntas de Shaoran eran tantas que se pasó demasiado tiempo pensando en cual hacer.  
>Para su desgracia, ella solo se rió y regresó dentro del local con un:<p>

-Nos vemos entonces luego, Shaoran Li.-

"¿Y porque te me apareces en todos lados" quiso emitir, pero ya era muy tarde.

Para la próxima vez que se vieran, quizás.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<br>Este proyecto ya tenía un tiempo por ahí guardado.  
>Me alegra finalmente colgarlo aquí.<br>Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
